Toshikazu Hazamada
|ja_kanji = 間田 敏和 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Surface |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = Leo''Chapter 303: Let's Go Out for Italian (1)'' |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = 165 cm |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Black( , Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |occupation = Student |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 290 Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (2) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 81 Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character in Diamond Is Unbreakable, featuring as an antagonist in Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) and in a supporting role in Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House. Toshikazu is initially a malevolent Stand user given power by Keicho Nijimura before being neutralized by Josuke Higashikata and Koichi Hirose. He subsequently becomes lawful and befriends Koichi. Appearance A teenage male, Toshikazu is initially tall, but later in the story, like Tamami, he shrinks to Koichi's height. In the anime, he is simply depicted as already being short in stature. He has long, straight dark hair and wears a school uniform with the character "間" along the collar and several belts spread vertically down the chest- mirroring a strait jacket. He has dark color upper eyelids. Personality Toshikazu seems quiet and timid. Although fellow students, like Josuke are initially unaware of him. He holds a hatred of popular people; even jealously attacking his own Stand once it adopts Josuke's appearance. He also displays a very strong passion for things he enjoys, such as his favorite manga series. If these things are insulted in the slightest way or even if someone doesn't particularly like it, Toshikazu becomes incredibly violent; even forcing another student to stab his eye out with a mechanical pencil for not liking a manga Toshikazu favored. Heaven's Door exposes an even more sordid personality. He has abused small animals, enjoys secretly handling his genitals in class, and once planned to rape Junko, a senior female schoolmate. Thus, Rohan judges him despicable, and that no one would want to read a story about such a character.Chapter 320: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House (3) Abilities Toshikazu's Stand is Surface, able to copy any individual's appearance almost exactly, and if facing the original to dictate their movement. Synopsis History Toshikazu is a third year student in class 3-C of Budogaoka private highschool. He is given Stand abilities by Keicho Nijimura using the Bow and Arrow. In March, he had been rumored to have had an argument with his friend the night before his friend dug out his own eyeball with a ballpoint pen. The friend's motive for doing this was unknown as he said he already had the eyeball in his hand before realizing what he was doing. Apparently, the friend had been taken control of by his Stand Surface, spurring Tamami Kobayashi to investigate. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Knowing that Koichi Hirose and Josuke Higashikata were searching for Stand users, Tamami told them about Toshikazu's incident with his friend, suspecting it to be caused by a Stand. After searching the school, Josuke decides to break open Toshikazu's locker. Inside he finds a strange wooden doll, whom turns out to be Toshikazu's Stand, Surface. After the Stand copies Josuke's image and renders him unable to move, Toshikazu appears from behind some lockers and explains that he wishes for Jotaro to leave town. Josuke tries to attack Surface, but is unable to do so with his Stand range. Surface forces Josuke to elbow Koichi and then stab himself in the eye with a pen. Assuming he had knocked Josuke unconscious, Toshikazu and Surface, still disguised as Josuke, make their way to meet up with Jotaro. They meet Tamami and Surface fools him, making Tamami think that's Josuke, and knocks him out with a brick. After calling Jotaro to meet up with them at the train station, the disguised Surface is greeted by many school girls, which angers Toshikazu. He attempts to punch his own Stand, but realizes that it is made of wood, and ends up hurting himself. Surface rebukes Toshikazu for his actions since he has seemed to have taken Josuke's personality. Toshikazu wipes the blood from his hand upon a nearby motorcycle. The owner of the motorcycle finds the smudge on his car however, and begins to insult Toshikazu. Surface comes from behind and knocks out the Motorcycle owner's friend and then grabs the owner from behind. Toshikazu pulls out a scalpel and attempts to cut the man from the inside of his mouth, but is stopped when broken glass is thrown at him. Surface catches the glass and realizes that it was thrown by Josuke. Josuke is able to reform the broken glass back into a bottle removing Surface's right hand in the process. This allows Josuke and Koichi to run up ahead to meet Jotaro. Josuke and Koichi arrive at Jotaro first, but Surface manages to take control of Josuke again. However, before he is able to attack Jotaro, the motorcycle owner and his friend from before appear, healed and instructed by Josuke to where Toshikazu was. They drag Toshikazu off, beating him to the point of hospitalization. Josuke, having broken free of Surface's ability, destroys the wooden doll. In the hospital Josuke and Jotaro question him about Akira Otoishi, but Toshikazu denies knowing anything, but they will surely encounter him because Stand users are destined to meet each other due to Toshikazu's belief that every Stand user is destined to meet one another by a thin line of fate. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Toshikazu appears later (now much smaller than before), wanting to befriend Koichi Hirose, as both are fans of mangaka Rohan Kishibe. They visit Rohan and Toshikazu becomes fascinated with his work, even though Koichi is a little scared of his methods (cutting open a spider still alive to examine its inside). The two end up sneaking into Rohan's desk to see his drawings, but are affected by his Stand Heaven's Door. Toshikazu has his personality read, but Rohan comes to the conclusion that he is unsuitable for his work and leaves him alone. People of Morioh Town Toshikazu appears again after Shigekiyo Yangu's death, being warned about Yoshikage Kira. Unlike the others, Toshikazu privately hopes never to encounter Kira instead of offering his vigilance. Goodbye, Morioh Town At the end of the series, Toshikazu comes to say goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto. Quotes "Stand users, for one reason or another, are drawn to each other. As soulmates are "bound by fate", Stand users are bound to meet." – Chapter 294 Trivia *Toshikazu was first presented as a tall man, but after his defeat he appears much smaller than before for unknown reasons. This is changed in the anime, however as when Toshikazu is seen, he is already small in stature. **His design however, did become more simplistic and child-ish looking after his defeat. Gallery Manga= Toshikazutall.png|Depicted as tall in a photograph Toshikazu.png|Expressing his hate Hazamadajealous.png|In a jealous rage Hazamada2.png|Excited about manga |-| Anime= Hazamada first anime.png|Toshikazu's initial appearance, spying on Josuke and Koichi. Hazamada pissed.png|Toshikazu expressing his hatred of popular people. Hazamada jealous.png|In a jealous rage over Josuke's popularity. Surface i am wood stupid.png|damn! it hurts! Hazamada knife.png|Toshikazu threatening a biker with a switchblade. Hazamada psycho.png|Toshikazu commanding Surface to kill Jotaro. Hazamada with thugs.png|Pinned down by the bikers he threatened earlier. Hazamada beaten.png|A severely injured Toshikazu being taken away to the hospital. Toshikazu hospital.png|Being interrogated in the hospital by Josuke and Jotaro. Boys excited about manga.png|Toshikazu excited about manga. Admiring Rohan's art.png|Admiring Rohan's artwork with Koichi. Toshikazu peeking at pages.png|Toshikazu peeks at Pink Dark Boy manuscripts. Toshikazu crying.png|Crying after being rejected by Rohan. The Morioh Warriors.png|Toshikazu and the other warriors of Morioh. Hazamada and Tamami.png|Hazamada yelling at Tamami Kobayashi for ruining his manga. CNBT Yoshikazu.png|Toshikazu dancing in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. HazamadaToshikazu KeyArt.png|Key Art of Toshikazu Hazamada. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Toshikazu Hazamada Category:Minor Allies